


The One to Rule Them All

by sincerepromptfiller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cats, Discord: Tomarrymort, M/M, Prompt Fill, Read at Your Own Risk, because i hate it, not that musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerepromptfiller/pseuds/sincerepromptfiller
Summary: Tomarry Discord Prompt FillPrompt by Dorea:Prompt, inspired by Silv's art: Lord Voldemort is the Dark Lord, Ruler of the entire world. Everyone bows to him. He's minding his own business, when suddenly fluffy, cuddly little Harry Potter enters his territory... Also, they're both cats.





	The One to Rule Them All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miraculous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous/gifts).



> I solemnly swear that I'm just trying to sincerely fill prompts from the Tomarrymort Discord server.
> 
> XOXO

_Dear reader, animals deserve to have their stories told._

"Lucius. You will make sure your poncy little son finds a way into the rebels camp and kills Dumbledore."

"Yes, my Lord."

"And lastly, Snape. You need a bath. You stink of grease oil."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Now my Death Eaters, go forth and wreak havoc upon the world!"

"MREEEOOOWWWWW!" His subjects cheer as Lord Voldemort finishes giving a rousing speech.

His white tail swishes as he turns arrogantly away and hops back up on the ledge of the house where his human, Thomas Riddle, stays for eternity.

His pathetic, wimp of a human who tried to run away when he first saw Voldemort. Well, Voldemort has now ensured that the human will never move again. 

But he has nevertheless been useful. He has provided a good foundation for Voldemort to build his empire. Connections, money, power, immortality. 

The Dark Lord thus reigns supreme in the world. 

But Voldemort knows now that these are not enough. Not if he doesn't have anyone to share it with.

Sharing with his minions is not an option. They don't deserve it.

Ahhhh if only a lovely catpanion could land in front of him, one to live his life with...

If the fates could be that kind...

He hears a sultry mewl behind him. 

Upon his ledge that only the heir of Slytherin may occupy...! 

Impossible! 

Who dares be that audacious...!

Voldemort spins around, hissing menacingly. Then stops.

"Ah. Bellatrix." He meows in exasperation.

She really is crazy. Cat can not take a hint.

Voldemort lifts his paw and swipes the sleek black cat off his ledge. He smiles smugly when he hears her yowl of pain as she lands on the ground.

He loves proving that cats cannot keep their balance.

He hears a mewl behind him again.

"Really Bellatrix?" Voldemort turns again to see the black cat looking a little less sleek.

He sighs and pushes her off again.

Shortly after, again, Voldemort is disturbed by the mewling.

"More persistent than usual today."

Voldemort prepares to smack Bellatrix off the ledge again when he realizes it's another cat. A cat so fluffy and innocent-looking with it's pair of cute shining green eyes that Voldemort freezes in place with his paw reaching out in midair.

"Meow?" The cute and small fluffy black cat says, before boldly walking over to Voldemort and shaking the outstretched paw. 

"Hello?" The cat tilts its head adorably as it looks up at Voldemort.

Voldemort shakes himself and his minimally sparse thin hair stands up as a result, although it makes no visible difference.

"State your name, peasant." Voldemort says pleasantly. The cat is so cute after all, he cannot help but be kind. 

"Uh." The cat meows uncertainly. "I'm Harry Pawter. Just moved in with the Dursleys down at Number 4. But they forgot all about me and left me in a box beside the car."

He moves even closer to Voldemort, until he is basically tucked against the Dark Lord's body. "I'm hungry."

"Poor little kitten." Voldemort replies.

"I am not a kitten!" Harry hisses. "I'm already 3 years old!"

"Oh well, you look so small..."

"How old are you?"

"70."

Harry looks puzzled. "70 after conversion into human years? That means you're about 15 then. You don't look 15."

"I age well." Voldemort replies. He does not correct Harry that he is 70 in real human years. 

Ah. So cute.

The Dark Lord reaches down and licks Harry clean.

The fluffy cat purrs happily and licks sweetly back at Voldemort's face.

Voldemort cannot believe his luck.

To have such an adorable little cute fluffy thing come to him just as he was thinking of a catpanion…

Ah the fates truly favor him.

Voldemort ponders a while. "I can spare you some food but you must do something for me in return."

"What?"

"Be mine. Be my consort."

Harry looks at him with huge watery eyes. "Is this love at first sight?"

"No I am a cat, so it's fuck-at-first-meet. But close enough."

"But maybe, we'll fall in love too?"

"You have to give me a courting gift first."

"Actually I," the fluffy black cat mews, "I've been watching you for some time now."

"Oh?"

"I came with a gift, to prove my allegiance. If that can count as a courting gift instead?" The small cat pointed to a pile of dead prey on the ground, in the manner of typical cat courting gifts.

A very large beefy man with a moustache, a thin woman with a long giraffe-like neck, and a whale of a boy that is a smaller version of the first.

"I am very pleased." Lord Voldemort declares.

That night, the cats in the neighbourhood are treated to incessant meowing and yowling as their Lord and his consort mated.


End file.
